memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jadre
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please do not link to picture not on Memory Alpha, if a canon image is need on a page upload it. Unless it is for your user page, in which case you may use an outer-source such as Photobucket. This uses more of Trekpulse.com's bandwidth, and in considered rude on the Internet. This isn't a personal attack, just a friendly warning. - AJHalliwell 14:59, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- I have noticed that you have submitted, on more than one occasion, material that has been plagiarized from (see: faux pas). The goal of MA is to create original articles, without copying from unauthorized (copyrighted) material. For reference, I am speaking specifically about and . Please refer to Memory Alpha:Copyrights, for further details. Again, your contributions are well appreciated, and this, by no means, is nothing personal, but it may also be helpful for you to refer to the following pages to help bring you up to speed on M/A article writing techniques. The following (and the links within) will provide you with so excellent references on Memory_Alpha:Policies_and guidelines, the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style for writing correctly formatted articles. - AJHalliwell 15:15, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC)